Consecuencia
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: SxS "Porque todo en la vida se paga". Secuela de "Perfecta". Capítulo 003: "Vaticinio"
1. Perturbación

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y cía. pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**, la idea del fict pertenece a mi cabeza. _«S pertenece a S»_ xD Este fict es secuela de _«Perfecta»_ Las cosas se ponen más... _intensas_ a partir de ahora, aunque trataré de ir despacio en la historia, tratando esta vez de enredar menos la trama. Spoilers del manga muy avanzados, obviando el hecho de Kakashi: ¡NO, Kakashi, NO, por favor! Lo necesito para esta historia jajajaja. Kishimoto, no sé si amarte u odiarte xD

Porque todo en la vida se paga. Secuela de «Perfecta»

**

* * *

Proyecto: Consecuencia**

**Capítulo 001: Perturbación

* * *

**

_Respirar parecía tan innecesario._

Una corriente de aire cruzó por las calles del poblado, levantando hojas secas y polvo a su paso, algunos pequeños corrían entre los pequeños tornados que se formaban, sabiendo que los mismos no presentaban peligro alguno para aquella aldea.

La joven se cubrió por instinto de protección más que nada. Odiaba el aire frío, pero en esos precisos instantes, odiaba más su propia existencia.

Con demasiada calma abrió el sobre que portaba entre sus manos, ignorando al _mechón de cabello negro_ que por voluntad del viento se cruzó por su rostro. Sus _ojos, negros_ como la oscuridad de su existencia, se deslizaron por el pedazo de papel, ignorando los párrafos de palabreríos, buscando una respuesta, concentrándose en leer una simple palabra.

_«Negativo.»_

Ella no sabía si sentirse aliviada o no.

Por un lado no sabría entonces explicar el por qué de las náuseas y de los mareos, insomnios y asco a los alimentos. Por otro lado, no existía nadie a quien arrastrar a las consecuencias de sus actos.

_Estaba sola. _

Desde algunos años atrás siempre lo ha estado, a pesar de estar rodeada de personas, de sus amigos, compañeros, familiares.

Y ahora se sentía _vacía. Sucia. Mancillada._

_¡Maldito Orochimaru!_

Llorar no resolvería nada, así que se ahorró los lamentos. Además, desde algunas semanas atrás, sospechaba que las lágrimas se le habían acabado.

La joven aprisionó el papel, y luego lo guardó entre sus ropas, aún con una desagradable sensación en el paladar, como si quisiera vomitar todo lo que había consumido en el desayuno. Claro está, que esto era imposible porque no había probado bocado alguno.

Ella miró a su alrededor más por fuerza de costumbre que por el hecho de sentirse reconocida en aquel sitio. Nadie la conocía en aquella aldea, y en el dado caso de que lo hiciera, con sus _cambios físicos_ nadie la _re_conocería.

Pensó en el tiempo que aún le quedaba antes de volver a Konoha. Aún tenía cinco días de permiso y el viaje de retorno estaba a dos días, así que tenía el tiempo suficiente para desaparecer del mundo, sin posibilidad de retorno, antes de que sus amigos y cercanos detectaran _sus planes_.

Porque cuando lo hagan, definitivamente va a ser tarde.

Aún así, había una parte de su mente que exigía una explicación, porque quitarse la vida, siendo ignorante, le daba un aire de derrota absoluta ante su enemigo. No, ser plenamente derrotada no era algo de lo que ella permitiese, aunque fuese lo último de su vida.

_Pisoteada, humillada, despreciada._

¿Qué tenía para dar? Absolutamente nada. Lo que inconscientemente había estado aguardando «_para él»_, envuelta en _tontas fantasías románticas_, lo perdió por caer en un sucio juego mental.

Fue tan estúpidamente manipulable, que verdaderamente daba asco.

La joven inspiró una profunda cantidad de aire, acomodándose el abrigo sobre su cuerpo, analizando al mismo tiempo tantas formas en que podía morir sin que pareciera un accidente (Estaba demás la idea de inmiscuir a su mejor amigo en una vacía represalia contra un ser sin rostro... No, _la venganza no le hace bien a nadie_)

Envenenada, ahogada, cayendo de un barranco profundo, dejando que ladrones la matasen... No, esto último estaba fuera de la lista. Lo menos que necesitaba eran de asquerosos tipos abusando de ella antes de quitarle la vida.

A casi medio día de haber caminado en dirección opuesta de su natal aldea, la joven sintió una extraña punzada dentro de sí misma. Era como si alejarse de Konoha estuviese obedeciendo la idea de _alguien más_, una idea a que ella misma se había resistido los primeros días de su retorno a _su vida normal_.

Esto, antes de comenzar a recordar y revivir en el mundo de Morfeo toda su pesadilla, matando cada vez más su alma. Una ilusión de 16 años que no existió y que jamás sucederá.

Repentinamente la joven se sintió observada y su instinto de kunoichi le indicó que aquellos seres no eran normales.

¡Genial! Una batalla ninja. Siempre había algo de honorable morir de aquella manera, aunque de pequeña le hubiese parecido una idea triste, aunque claro está que cuando ella era una cría solamente vivía y respiraba por una persona.

–Es sólo una niña – dijo una fémina con desdén. –No perdamos tiempo y sigamos avanzando.

–Debemos esperar las órdenes de nuestro líder y no apresurarnos– replicó otra voz, con una matiz de burla en sus palabras, como buscando irritar a la otra.

La de _cabellos negros_ ignoró aquellas voces y siguió avanzando. Si ellos la atacaban ahora que estaba con la guardia baja, le harían un inmenso favor. Avanzó un par de metros más y por inercia su cuerpo se detuvo completamente ante _aquella sensación_.

_La vida es irónica._

Tiempos atrás hubiese dado su vida a cambio de este momento, hacerlo reaccionar, suplicarle nuevamente, ofrecerle todo a cambio de nada. Seguir insistiendo, tan _molestamente_ como él le recalcó.

_Y aparte de irónica, sumamente cruel._

Ahora lo menos que hubiese querido es cruzarse con él. Aunque hace tiempo atrás se enfrentaron, y en sus ojos negros parecía estar escrita la sentencia de muerte para ella.

Si no hubiese sido por la intervención de su líder de grupo, él quizá...

Bueno, jamás lo sabría.

–No me engañas con ese disfraz – _él_ le dijo secamente. Ella no respondió. Cambiar su apariencia física no era con el fin de engañar a nadie más que a sí misma, ocultarse para evitar averiguar algo que no se atrevía ni siquiera a pensar en voz alta. –¿Qué es lo que buscas por estos rumbos? _Sa-ku-ra_.

La mencionada dio un suspiro de resignación al tiempo que dejaba de forzar su chakra en su cabello y ojos, volviéndolos de negros a rosa y verdes respectivamente. Sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad del sitio mientras analizaban al shinobi. Al menos Sasuke no tenía el Sharingan activado, por lo que por el momento denotaba que no tenía intención alguna de atacarla, o quizá la considera tan inferior que no es necesario usar técnica alguna para atravesarla con su espada.

Las pupilas de la kunoichi se dilataron al _recordar_ (o tener una visión, no sabía cómo llamarla) la espada del Uchiha atravesar una considerable distancia a gran velocidad para clavarse a escasos centímetros del lado izquierdo del rostro de ella. El aire dolía al ingresar nuevamente a sus pulmones, aunque hasta ese instante Sakura no se había percatado que no había estado respirando.

La joven tardó milésimas de segundos en reaccionar, tiempo más que suficiente para que Sasuke se colocara frente a ella, sin despegar un instante los ojos negros de ella.

–¿Es acaso esto una ofrenda de paz de parte de Konoha? – dijo Sasuke con todo el fastidio e indiferencia que podía denotar. Claro está que estas dos emociones nunca se han llevado bien, por lo que el joven sonaba completamente contrariado –¿Un cuerpo grácil para abrigarme del frío?

Cerca de los dos se escuchó el bufido de la pelirroja y la risa irritante del de melena blanca.

–Esas no son palabras que se deban pronunciar delante de un pequeño – comentó Suigetsu antes de evadir una patada de Karin quien chillaba _«Cállate, maldito»_

Uchiha se volvió hacia los tres integrantes de su equipo, uno con la apariencia de un infante, otra pelirroja que lanzaba ataques al aire, y el otro que esquivaba cada golpe con tanta naturalidad como era respirar.

Con temblor al respirar, Karin, hizo gala de todo su autocontrol para tratar de sonar lo más calmada posible al hablar.

–¿La conoces? – Karin tragó saliva deseando no que su voz no hubiese sonado posesiva ni celosa. Ella ya había probado la hiel del rechazo de su líder, pero los últimos acontecimientos eran un avance entre los dos (así ella lo veía), y con Uchiha no había que retroceder ni un milímetro – Si quieres... si deseas... me deshago de ella por ti.

Apenas terminó su ofrecimiento, Karin sintió un escalofrío de terror al notar la fría mirada de Uchiha, como si él estuviese imaginando las mil y un maneras en que podía asesinarla a sangre fría y sin que nadie se enterase.

–Nos detenemos aquí – ordenó Sasuke. Curiosamente a Suigetsu la idea le entusiasmó enormemente.

–Siempre he amado acampar a la luz de la luna – comentó con una amplia sonrisa, luego frunció el entrecejo, mirando a aquel satélite –Siempre me he confundido respecto a eso de las fases ¿Es creciente o _menguante_? ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre uno y otro?

Sakura alzó la mirada, de manera automática. Y de la misma manera sus pensamientos le evocaron un susurrante _«Arigato»_ que siempre le oprimía hasta lo profundo su ser antes que la oscuridad se adueñara de todo.

Recuerdo que se repetía en su mente en cada noche en que la luna mostraba aquella fase incompleta, provocando que ella se reprochara su debilidad, impotencia y frustración; batallando noche tras noche con la cruel realidad de que _su_ amor no fue suficiente _para él._

La joven bajó los hombros, notando claramente las diferencias entre su actual yo y su pasado. De niña había creído en tantas falsedades, que el amor lo puede todo, que siempre lo iba a esperar, que iba a ser fuerte por él, para rescatarlo de la maldad y los vacíos sentimientos de venganza.

Ahora Sakura sabe qué es sentirse vacía (una incoherencia, realmente) y no comprende aún cómo Sasuke se ha mantenido en este mundo oscuro por todo este tiempo.

Ella no lo soporta.

Ella es débil.

...

Sasuke ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, analizando las expresiones de la fémina de orbes verdes, difícilmente encontrando emoción alguna en ella. Con un dedo le alzó la barbilla, y muy a su pesar, le disgustó ese vacío en su mirada. Un análisis físico y detallado le mostró una sombra alrededor de sus ojos.

–Tsk.

Sakura siempre fue fácil de leer emocionalmente. Ella estaba cansada, por algo que aún él no sabía, pero Sasuke apostaba su vida en que se enterará de ello antes del amanecer.

El joven frunció ligeramente el entrecejo al ver por unos instantes el miedo reflejado en los orbes verdes antes de que ella cerrara los ojos, para mantenerse en su sitio, conteniendo la respiración.

Inconscientemente Sasuke aprisionó un puño, recordando la vez en que había visto a Sakura con esa expresión de terror.

Fue hace unas semanas atrás, cuando Orochimaru estaba envolviéndola con cuerpo, alargándolo tal cual serpiente, comenzando a asfixiarla lentamente. Sasuke no reparo en lanzar su _Kusanagi_ contra él.

Al ver desaparecer a Orochimaru, el joven tuvo tiempo de ver la expresión de terror de Sakura, como si Uchiha fuese alguna vez capaz de matarla. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, con un conflicto de emociones dentro de sí. No podía acusar a Sakura por dudar de él, teniendo un antecedente de ello.

De hecho, él mismo no tiene la certeza de no haber sido capaz de aniquilarla en aquella vez se dio el reencuentro con ella... y el dobe... y un par de entrometidos. Una parte dentro de sí juraría hasta el hastío que él se hubiese detenido, otra parte admitía que en esos instantes no estaba en sus cabales, tan manipulado por el _sannin_ como lo estaba entonces.

Sakura abrió abruptamente los ojos al sentir cómo un brazo le rodeaba la cintura y la halaba.

El viento golpeaba el rostro de la fémina y los mechones rosados se le cruzaban continuamente en su campo de visión. Si no fuese porque era llevada hacia _sabrá-kami-dónde_ hace rato que hubiese tropezado contra algún árbol, porque esa velocidad, con la que Sasuke se movía, la kunoichi solamente podía soñar con tenerla.

Cuando finalmente Sasuke decidió detenerse, parecía que habían recorrido cientos de kilómetros. Con la gentileza que caracteriza a Uchiha, la dejó en el piso, provocando que el brusco movimiento la hiciera retroceder algunos pasos, hasta encontrar un soporte que en esta ocasión fue una gran roca.

Sakura se dejó caer lentamente hasta el piso, sin atreverse a ver a Sasuke.

–Hn.

Sakura no reaccionó, ni siquiera dio un respingo.

_–Estás bastante delgada –_ siguió diciendo Sasuke bajando poco a poco la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro, al momento en que se sentaba frente a ella y entrelazaba sus manos a la altura de su boca y apoyaba los codos en las rodillas. _–¿Acaso no te mantienen bien en tu amada Konoha?_

Como respuesta, la fémina se encogió de hombros.

Sasuke levantó el rostro de Sakura, notando con pesadez el primer signo de esperanza en ella.

_–¿Vas a matarme?_

El joven reconoció esa desesperación en ella como una de las primeras emociones que él experimentó en su vida como shinobi, hace muchos años atrás, cuando la tensión de dejar su vida a manos de otro, casi provocaba que él se suicidara.

_«No permitiré que ninguno de ustedes muera»_

Sasuke había sentido la verdad en cada palabra soltada entonces por Kakashi-sensei, y aquello había alejado la idea de la muerte de su cabeza.

Sakura parecía negarse a dejar esa idea.

Sasuke emitió una pequeña sonrisa. Él no iba a complacerla, por centésima vez en su existencia. Es que esta mujer solamente pide locura tras locura, cada una más desquiciada que la otra.

Los orbes del joven lentamente comenzaron a pasar del negro al rojo, dejando solamente un par de aspas negras. Sasuke no pudo evitar una mueca de ironía al ver cómo Sakura se relajaba, ante la técnica que otros ninjas temían.

La joven parpadeó un par de veces, extrañada porque Sasuke desapareció de su presencia. Ella llegó a la conclusión de que él probablemente se arrepintió y ya no va a acabar con su vida.

...

O quizá ella ni siquiera vale la pena.

–Me pregunto si lo que tienes es fe en que no te haga daño... o verdaderas ganas de morir. – Los orbes verdes buscaban en todo el ambiente la presencia de Sasuke, pero no podía encontrarlo, a pesar de que no dejaba de escuchar su voz. –¿Te ha decepcionado tu vida en Konoha?

Sakura sintió una fuerza envolviéndola, algo dentro de ella casi la obligaba a soltar todo lo que pasaba por su mente, pero las palabras huyeron, provocando que expresara sílabas sueltas.

–Cuéntame todo... – siguió diciendo la voz de Sasuke y Sakura sintió que prácticamente era suspendida en el aire. Una fugaz visión de ella misma en una situación exacta le provocó escalofríos en la piel.

_Orochimaru la levantaba, él la engañaba, le hizo creer que había ido a otro mundo en donde ella y Sasuke..._

La fémina parpadeó un par de veces, tratando que la visión no se le nublara. Al percibir más presión alrededor de ella, en vez de sentir asfixia, una calidez la inundó, una muy parecida a cuando ella estaba desnuda entre los brazos de quien creía su prometido.

Pero Sasuke nunca estuvo con ella, ni el falso, ni el real.

Todo fue un ardid del _sannin_.

_–Él me engañó. _– Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir.

Y perdió el conocimiento.

Sasuke desactivó su _sharingan_ e hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no utilizar las manos en presionarse los ojos que le latían dolorosamente, y destinó mejor sus brazos para permitir que el cuerpo de Sakura cayese entre los mismos.

_Iba a ser una larga noche._

* * *

Cuando Sakura recobró el conocimiento, se vio a sí misma envuelta en un _deja-vú,_ al encontrarse en una cama que no era la de su habitación. La cabeza le daba vueltas ante tantos pensamientos.

Masculló sin poder evitarlo ante la idea de estar por décima o doceava vez envuelta en los sueños, descubriendo despertarse _otra vez_. La joven estaba casi segura de esto y fugazmente recordó _haber ido a recoger los exámenes médicos_ que no se atrevía a realizarse en Konoha.

Si todo fue un sueño desde ese punto de su vida, entonces ella no había ido a la aldea a retirar el resultado del examen, por ende el mismo no estaba en el pequeño bolsillo de su traje.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo al buscar entre sus ropas y encontrarse con el arrugado papel.

_¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?_

La palabra _«Negativo»_ seguía resaltando ante sus ojos. A pesar de la escasez de luz de la habitación ella podía visualizar con claridad esa palabra. Sakura buscó mentalmente el momento en que llegó a este sitio, reprochándose de paso ante sus _ilusiones_ de encontrarse otra vez con Uchiha Sasuke.

Debería dejar de soñar con él.

Abstraída en sus pensamientos, Sakura sobresaltó abruptamente al sentir una ráfaga de aire deslizarse entre sus dedos, desapareciendo el arrugado resultado de los análisis.

Un fulgor cálido apareció en la otra mano de Sasuke, la que no portaba el papel. Y él casi pudo sonreír al ver por medio de su visión periférica el asombro de la joven ante su presencia: no indiferencia, no resignación ni terror.

_–Hn._

Sakura no supo cómo interpretar aquel sonido proveniente de la boca de Sasuke. Se mordió el labio inferior al momento en que el colchón se hundía bajo el peso del joven quien se acomodaba al extremo de ella. Sus ojos azabaches jamás despegándose del papel.

–Así que... Kikyō – Sasuke volvió sus ojos hacia ella, analizándola detenidamente –No me pareces una _«Flor de Campanilla China»_

Sakura atinó a fruncir el entrecejo, no atreviéndose a decir nada.

_Ella iba a morirse._

Sasuke no pareció notar la tensión en Sakura, y si lo hizo, no dio muestra alguna de que le importara.

–Paciente _dice_ llamarse Kikyō... Ummm… ¿Existe algún motivo por el cual esta mujer no te crea? ¡Ah! – Sasuke dio con la respuesta en las siguientes palabras anotadas por la doctora que atendió a Sakura – Concentración de _chakra_ en su cabello y ojos, desactivación para la toma de muestra de sangre, descripción física real: cabellos rosados, ojos verdes.

Sakura inhaló una profunda cantidad de aire, sintiendo que el frío se calaba por su cuerpo.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo mientras murmuraba datos para la mayor parte de las personas incomprensibles, mientras que Sakura mentalmente descifraba bajas defensas de su organismo, el índice de masa corporal apenas llegando al mínimo permitido para sus 1,61 cms... y el principal motivo del análisis, para lo cual no era necesario ni siquiera tener conocimientos mínimos en medicina, puesto que el mismo documento lo decía.

–Test de embarazo: «Negativo»

Una oleada de alivio invadió a Sakura, que hasta sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. No hubiese deseado por nada del mundo estar en el conflicto de tener al vástago del _sannin_ en sus entrañas, con la dura decisión de dejarlo desarrollarse o acabar con él.

Después de tanto infortunio, al menos no existía una consecuencia de aquel absurdo juego mental.

Sin emitir una palabra más, Sasuke utilizó el _chakra_ que mantenía el fuego en su mano para volver cenizas al pequeño pedazo de papel.

–¿Necesitabas hacerte un test de embarazo? – Los nudillos de las manos de Sakura se volvieron blancos a causa de la presión, y su cuerpo buscó alejarse de Sasuke, pero él no lo permitiría – ¿Por qué?

Sakura apreció el sabor metálico de su propia sangre en el labio inferior, las palabras no podían a formarse, aunque el negarlo mentalmente una y otra vez no va a borrar lo sucedido.

Sasuke agitó bruscamente la mano en donde mantenía el _chakra_, apagando el fuego y volviendo a la habitación en penumbras, mientras una maldición asomaba a sus labios.

El tiempo en que había estado lejos de ella, hasta hace un par de horas le había parecido una eternidad, sin embargo ahora Sasuke tenía la extraña sensación de que apenas la volvía a dejar inconsciente en una improvisada cama, (o en una banca de Konoha) provocándole posteriormente malditas semanas de insomnio, horas tratando de volver a su objetivo principal, creyendo casi siempre conseguirlo.

Pero Haruno Sakura se había identificado en su existencia por ser un _mal_ que se calaba en su ser, atacando silenciosamente, provocándole que luego de cada encuentro, su esencia durmiese dentro de él para sacudirle toda su existencia en el momento menos esperado.

Algo así le había ocurrido hace algunos meses atrás, luego de haberla visto dispuesta a atacarlo con tal de devolverlo a la Aldea de Konoha. Luego de ello Sasuke sintió que volvía a respirar por sí mismo, y su siguiente acción fue atacar directamente al infeliz de Orochimaru.

Hechos más, hechos menos, Sasuke tenía toda su estrategia lista para conseguir su último objetivo, llegando incluso a aliarse a _Atkasuki_, portando aquella asquerosa vestimenta negra y ridículas nubes rojas. Estaba tan cerca de ver derramar la sangre de esos bastardos de Konoha.

Y entonces _ella_ tuvo que _reaparecer_ en su existencia.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por su indomable cabellera.

_Débil, pero principalmente molesta. _Latente y cada vez con más fuerza.

Y ahora ella _se da el lujo_ de negarse a hablar.

_Tsk._

Si no era por las buenas, entonces va a ser por las malas.

El fulgor rojizo de dos orbes con tres aspas formándose fue lo más visible en aquella habitación. Sakura no pudo evitar encontrarse con los ojos de Uchiha Sasuke ni aunque su vida hubiese dependido de ello.

_Continuará..._

_

* * *

  
_

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? Me entero cuando presionas el botón de abajo.


	2. Descubrimiento

**Notas iniciales:** Lamento la demora, se me están pegando las manías potterianas, pero estoy luchando por actualizar rápido. Gracias por sus comentarios.

**Advertencia:** Por mis neuronas SasuSaku que este capítulo se escribió solitico, cuando me di cuenta, esos dos comenzaron a _practicar_ algo sobre _resurgimiento._ La idea del capítulo no iba por ahí sino por el angts, pero ese género me es nuevo, ya veré cómo lo mejoro (si acaso puedo xD)

**

* * *

Proyecto: Consecuencia**

**Capítulo 002: Descubrimiento

* * *

**

El aire se sintió denso y helado, provocando que la kunoichi se abrazara a sí misma. Volviendo a repetirse que aborrecía el frío, que se odiaba a sí misma, Sakura se dejó caer desde el borde de la cama al piso.

El silencio se mantuvo en la habitación, la oscuridad adueñándose de todo, los orbes verdes brillando, manteniéndose fijos en la nada.

_Uchiha Sasuke no estaba ahí._

La idea lentamente se formaba en la cabeza de Sakura, inconscientemente preguntándose por qué demonios aún le seguía doliendo el corazón, si siempre ha sido así, desde aquel día en que ella le ofreció todo, y él lo despreció.

Se llevó las manos al cabello, aprisionándolo con fuerza, sintiéndose más angustiada que nunca.

_Sasuke **nunca** va a volver._

_–Voy a volverme loca –_ susurró temblorosamente, observando a la nada, comenzando entonces a maldecir como nunca antes en toda su existencia.

Tenía que dejar de estar imaginando que Sasuke venía a rescatarla, debía dejar de soñar con imposibles o morir en el intento.

Y conforme va su situación, lo más probable es que suceda lo segundo.

No respirar más, dejar de sentir, sumergirse para siempre en el mundo de los espíritus con la esperanza de no volver a soñar más, de dejar de pensar.

_«¿Qué sucedió con tu vida?»_ una voz pareció preguntarle, suave, sedosa, peligrosa.

_–Orochimaru –_ repitió automáticamente Sakura, ya sin importarle si luego de su confesión moría, casi podía sentir la muerte abrazándola, envolviéndola _– Él me hizo creer que..._

Sakura soltó un bufido de fastidio ante tal estupidez.

_–Las realidades alternas no existen –_ siguió diciendo con irritación, desviándose ligeramente del relato –_ Nada de viajes a mundos en donde el «si acaso...» es una probabilidad._

_«¿Y entonces...?__»_

La joven dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, curiosamente teniendo la sensación de estar recostada, cuando físicamente se hallaba sentada al pie de la cama. El aire se quedó en sus pulmones, negándose a salir, el pecho comenzó a dolerle.

_–Pensé que... yo... había ido a un mundo en donde... Sasu... –_ la respiración se le dificultó a este punto, pareciéndole imposible decir su nombre. Sakura sintió una corriente helada que se deslizaba por sus manos hasta su cuello, por unos instantes creyendo que iban a asfixiarla, sin embargo e irónicamente con aquella sensación se sintió con las suficientes fuerzas para seguir susurrando a la nada _– ...un mundo en donde él no perdió a su familia... un mundo en donde su hermano y él no estaban unidos por el sentimiento de venganza y odio._

Sakura sintió algo cálido deslizarse por su mejilla.

_– Lo más curioso es que sentí que ellos eran más que hermanos... –_ la joven soltó una risita irónica _– Incluso Itachi tenía la horrible costumbre de molestarlo, llamándolo con la mano, para luego golpearlo en la frente, y Sasuke-kun, se irritaba por ello, siempre caía._

Más lágrimas se deslizaron por el rostro de Sakura, quien seguía murmurando en la oscuridad.

_– Todo parecía tan... «perfecto»... Sasuke-kun y yo íbamos a casarnos_... – Sakura intentó levantarse, deseando huir, pero sintió una fuerza manteniéndola en su sitio, haciéndola sentir más vulnerable que nunca. Creyendo que luego de confesar su oscuro secreto, iba a liberarse de esa sensación, se dispuso a seguir hablando, así con ello reviva toda su pesadilla – ¡¡_Pero todo era falso!! ¡Sasuke-kun **nunca** estuvo ahí! Y pienso que Orochimaru se aprovechó, adoptó la forma de Sasuke-kun... y entonces yo..._

_«No»_

_–¡Sí! _– contradijo al instante Sakura, aprisionando las manos, sus nudillos volviéndose blancos, tratando de quitarse el temblor. _–Estúpidamente me entregué a él. Y eso **fue real.**_

_«¿Por qué crees que fue así?»_

–_Porque descubrí una marca en mi cuello _– Sakura soltó una bocanada de aire, más lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro empapado – _No era como la que tiene Sasuke-kun... parecía más un moretón y la desaparecí con un ungüento._

_«Y... y... Sasuke...»_

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, el temblor no desaparecía de su cuerpo, y la incertidumbre se adueñaba de ella.

_– No lo sé –_ admitió muy a su pesar _– Tengo bastante fragmentado lo que sucedió... Todo lo he armado poco a poco, cada vez que yo revivía los recuerdos... Tal vez Sasuke-kun estuvo ahí cuando Orochimaru quiso seguir haciéndome creer que estaba bien estar en ese mundo... Pero... cuando desperté... Sasuke-kun no estaba_

_«...»_

_– Quizá fue mi subconsciente... _–Sakura cerró los ojos, sin poder evitar que más lágrimas se escaparan –_Igual... ya es demasiado tarde._

_«¿Tarde para qué?»_

– _¡Para todo! Ni siquiera puedo verle la cara a Tsunade-sama, peor a Naruto. Me siento tan asquerosa._

_«¿Porque piensas que Orochimaru abusó de ti?»_

_–¡Es la verdad!_

_«¡Y si hubiese sido Sasuke?»_

–_No quiero ni pensar en cómo me atrevería ver a Sasuke-kun luego de esto... Caí en un genjutsu... él... que una vez fue capaz de decirme que yo era la mejor en detectarlos. ¡Ja! No hay duda de que él me consideraría una..._

_«¿Y si fuera Sasuke quien hubiese... abusado de ti?»_

Sakura hasta entonces no fue consciente de la rigidez de sus músculos. Sus hombros, lentamente fueron perdiendo tensión.

_–Yo creí que era Sasuke-kun –_ una débil sonrisa asomó a su rostro, su corazón resquebrajándose más ante lo que, según ella, jamás será _– Y por eso me entregué a él._

_«Tsk... Idiota»_

_–Sí ¿Verdad? –_ Sakura intentó levantarse, sin volver a conseguirlo.

_«Duerme»_

La joven sobresaltó al descubrirse recostada en una cama, boca arriba, sintiendo hundido el colchón en el lado que Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba sentado, con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de la barbilla. Sus orbes rojos, las 3 aspas en los mismos, sin dejar de mirarla un instante.

Contrario a lo que Sasuke pensaría, Sakura no se alegró en verlo, de hecho, parecía enfadada.

–Ya no sé si eres real o no – dijo Sakura, reincorporándose, buscando con la mirada la puerta para marcharse de aquel sitio y, al no encontrarla, desconfiando más de su propia mente.

Un cuarto debe tener una puerta, y aquel no la tenía.

–No puedes con el Sharingan – replicó Sasuke. Sakura no se atrevió a decir más, pero desistió de buscar la salida – Duerme.

La kunoichi sacudió la cabeza en señal negativa.

– Volverán las pesadillas – replicó ella, huyendo de su mirada rojiza.

–Sólo tienes que despertar – Sasuke hizo un leve gesto, reafirmando su orden de que durmiera.

–Tengo que volver a Konoha – insistió Sakura, volviendo sus orbes verdes a sus inquietas manos.

–No ibas por el _camino correcto_ – pareció que Sasuke incluso sonrió, pero el gesto fue tan fugaz como imperceptible – Así que duerme.

Sakura sintió que el pulso de su cuello latía, aún así, inquieta, se recostó en la cama, creyendo firmemente que al dormir, sus pesadillas volverían y Sasuke no estaría ahí.

Orochimaru fue lo último que pasó por su mente, y si acaso se introdujo en sus sueños, no lo recordó cada vez que ella abría los ojos, notando que Sasuke no desaparecía.

Así se mantuvo Sakura en lo que parecieron horas, tal vez días, despertando y volviendo a dormir. La habitación, que la ilusión de Sasuke creaba, no daba cabida para la luz u oscuridad y el tiempo parecía no existir.

_Si existe algo peor que el cansancio físico, sin duda alguna es el cansancio mental._

Abruptamente, como ha sido obligada a vivir en estos últimos tiempos, Sakura notó que tenía los ojos fijos en los de Sasuke, extrañamente se sentía más relajada, sintiéndose despierta, y con sus sentidos coordinados.

Sakura apenas percibió una ráfaga de aire mover sus cabellos rosas, por mantener fija su mirada en los ojos rojizos de Sasuke, los cuales paulatinamente volvían al negro, aunque ella pareció percibir cierta dilatación, como si la mirada de él se perdiese en la nada.

Siendo más médico que ninja, de manera impulsiva Sakura envolvió sus manos de un verde brillante, alzándolas a la altura de los orbes de Sasuke. Él no cerró los ojos, quizá por la impresión, o porque inconscientemente percibió un alivio temporal a esa irritante sensación en sus pupilas.

– ¿Qué hiciste? – indagó Sasuke una vez que el brillo de las manos de la fémina hubiese terminado su trabajo.

Sakura se mordió el dedo meñique de la mano derecha. Ella no supo cómo interpretar la pregunta de Uchiha, si era simple curiosidad o si se escondía el reproche.

–Las pupilas se dilataron, quizá en un esfuerzo involuntario en enfocar el entorno, parecían irritantes ante el mínimo movimiento. – La joven suspiró, denotando su preocupación – Sólo fue un alivio temporal, no va a solucionar tu...

Sasuke ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, los ojos no le dolían luego de usar el Sharingan, y hasta casi se sentía extraño sin el ardor que él siempre comparó a la sensación de tener fiebre permanente.

–¿Mi qué? – la incentivó a continuar.

Sakura se llevó la mano derecha al corazón, dejando de mordisquearse el meñique, mientras la otra mano libre se abría y cerraba en la nada, al tiempo en que buscaba mentalmente las palabras precisas.

_–Sasuke-kun... –_ susurró lo más suave posible, aún sabiendo que hablarle en voz baja no va a menguar la realidad _– Te estás quedando ciego._

–¿Cómo es que...?

Sakura bajó la mirada.

–Tienes las mismas reacciones de algunas personas que, de a poco, están perdiendo la visión. – Sasuke no dijo nada, quizá estaba analizando las palabras de ella. – Demo...

Siempre el bendito _pero. _Con una mirada y un leve arqueamiento de su ceja, Sasuke la instó a continuar hablando.

–El promedio de los pacientes con este mal, rondan entre los 80 y 95 años. – finalizó ella su oración con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sasuke sintió un extraño tic en la ceja. ¿Sakura le estaba insinuando que él estaba tan viejo como aquellos pacientes?

El sonido de los grillos en la noche fue lo que llenó la habitación en los siguientes minutos.

–Sasuke-kun – la joven de apellido Haruno unió su voz a los sonidos propios de la noche – Puedo ayudarte.

Sasuke la analizó con la mirada, fugazmente, pero más que suficiente para él para recordarle el por qué antes estaba enfadado con ella. Trató que no le saliera la voz ronca al hablar, fracasando indiscutiblemente.

_–Claro que puedes hacerlo._

Sakura sintió que no estaban hablando sobre el mismo tema.

Antes de que ella pudiera indagar o refutar sus palabras, Sasuke ya se encontraba frente a ella, con la agilidad de un animal peligroso, sigiloso al momento de acechar su presa antes de capturarla.

_–Eso nunca sucedió...El bastardo no fue Orochimaru –_ dijo Sasuke, casi en un susurro.

Al joven Uchiha casi le da un ataque de ira al verla sonreír calmadamente, de una forma que fácilmente delataba que ella se sentía _agradecida_ por el gesto amable, por _mentirle_.

_–Es muy gentil de tu parte..._

–¡Tsk!

Aquel sonido de los labios de Sasuke interrumpió las palabras de Sakura.

¡Kuso! No hay nada de gentil en lo que él quiere hacerle: revivir detalle a detalle todo lo que sucedió en _aquella playa_, verla arquearse de placer, por y para él.

_–El bastardo fui yo –_ replicó Sasuke, completamente fuera de sí, ante tanta frustración acumulada _– Fui yo quien me aproveché, fui yo quien te hizo mía._

**_

* * *

_**La risita de Suigetsu ahogaba cualquier otro sonido, y la pelirroja cercana a él estuvo a punto de golpearlo, por centésima vez en su existencia (o quizá más) cuando la joven volvió su mirada hacia el camino por el cual su líder se había marchado con _aquella_ tipa.

Karin sonrió con autosuficiencia, interiormente agradeciendo sus habilidades. La ansiedad explotando dentro de su interior.

_Su líder regresaba._

_Y sin ella._

Intentando disimular su felicidad, Karin calculó mentalmente los segundos que se demoraría Sasuke en llegar al refugio, segundos en los que ella se levantaría, para terminar encontrándose _por casualidad_ frente a él, y –_¿por qué no?_ – recibirlo con una sonrisa, no mencionando a _esa chica_, la cual seguramente está a cien mil kilómetros de distancia.

–¿Qué sucede? – indagó Suigetsu, notando que Karin daba un paso hacia delante y casi retrocedía el doble.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ella se volvió hacia el joven de cabellos blancos, y sonrió.

_–Él vuelve._

**_

* * *

_**Sakura sintió que el oxígeno se negaba a ingresar a su cuerpo.

_No fue el bastardo de Orochimaru._

Su corazón aceleró los latidos, su cuerpo se removía en señal de inquietud, y las palabras, aunque se formaban en su mente, se negaban a salir de sus temblorosos labios.

Con los nervios recorriéndole la piel, Sakura se pasó una trémula mano por el cabello, intentando enfocar su realidad desde la perspectiva que Sasuke le había dado, y ella verdaderamente no había considerado.

_Si ella hubiese estado embarazada..._

Una extraña desolación la invadió, envolviéndola en un torbellino de pensamientos, posibilidades, hechos, ajena a todo a su alrededor.

_Inconscientemente ignorando a Uchiha Sasuke._

El shinobi no parecía estar afectado por esto, de hecho, estaba tranquilo con el silencio que los envolvía. De cierta manera esperaba esta reacción de parte de Sakura, luego de que ella había confesado que, _pensando que era él_, se había entregado.

Sin dudas ni arrepentimientos.

Y ahora que él le confirmó lo que la joven Haruno una vez creyó, no cabían las recriminaciones. No obstante, ella le provoca un cúmulo de sensaciones _molestas_ al estar simplemente perdida en sus pensamientos, los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, su cuerpo temblando...

La mirada de Sakura delató el instante en que ella volvió mentalmente a la habitación, ella parpadeó un par de veces, sintiendo la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas al ver a Uchiha.

_–Sa-su-ke-kun..._

**_

* * *

_**_–_¿Todo está bien? _–_ Karin trató de parecer casual con su comentario, al cruzarse en el camino de Sasuke. En un segundo lo tenía frente a él, y al siguiente parpadeo, Uchiha la había esquivado, siguiendo su rumbo hacia las mochilas en donde guardaban todo lo necesario para sus viajes.

Suigetsu lo miró unos instantes, luego sacudió la cabeza, en clara señal de diversión y no pudo evitar una de sus risitas que cierta pelirroja consideraba irritantes.

_–_Si no te das cuenta...

Sasuke se movió sigilosamente, tratando de no despertar al tercer integrante de su equipo, aunque pareció detectar que el ahora niño no dormía, si no que simplemente estaba recostado, relajándose con el aroma a pasto y la noche que los envolvía.

Karin no tuvo tanto cuidado ni tacto al percatarse que Sasuke tomaba su mochila.

_–_¿A… A d... dónde v...vas?

Maldijo internamente por el tartamudeo al hablar. Con él no debía permitirse miedos ni dudas, menos el obvio alejamiento que Sasuke estaba poniendo con _ella_, con su equipo.

–Tengo un asunto pendiente.

Karin volvió a verlo cómo pasaba de ella con facilidad, y el párpado izquierdo le tembló de irritación ante la jocosidad que Suigetsu parecía disfrutar.

La pelirroja ignoró el _«No vas a detenerlo»_ que el shinobi le soltó. Le parecía extraño que Suigetsu no se entrometiera entre ella y Sasuke, pero no tenía tiempo para estar indagando en ello, puesto que corrió detrás de Sasuke.

**_

* * *

_**Hace algunos meses atrás Sasuke fue testigo de cómo Sakura corría hacia el extraño shinobi de piel pálida – que luego se enteró que aquel tipo era su _reemplazo _en el equipo siete – y lo agarró de la camisa, acusándolo de algunas cosas que, en honor a la verdad, Uchiha ya ni recuerda.

Pero lo que sin duda permanece en sus pensamientos es la forma en que Sakura, al escuchar su voz llamándola, se vuelve hacia él, y sus labios se movían lentamente, pronunciando su nombre.

Justamente como acaba de hacerlo.

Sakura se llevó la mano al pecho, denotando desconfianza al _visualizar_ el cuello de Sasuke, sin encontrar entonces aquella marca que el psicópata le había dejado.

Sasuke curvó sus labios, demorando esta vez la sonrisa, al percatarse de los recelos que envolvieron a la kunoichi. La mano de Sasuke envolvió a la de ella y la posó sobre su cuello, en donde antes había estado el sello maldito.

_–_Yo estuve dentro de tu mente, Sakura _–_ replicó Sasuke _–_ Puedo hacer que recuerdes detalle a detalle todo lo sucedido.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron al tener un breve recuerdo de ella acariciando el liso cuello de un Sasuke de once años, quien tomó esa acción como impulso para besarla.

La sonrisa de Sasuke fue más amplia, provocando que una calidez se extendiera a lo largo del cuerpo de Sakura.

_Ingenua._

Sasuke creyó que no estaba mal ser benevolente, al menos una vez en la vida, y explicarle la situación.

_–Pero ya no tenemos once años._

Y no le dio tiempo de procesar las palabras, sólo la dejó sentir su cercanía antes de deslizar sus labios sobre los de ella. No transcurrió mucho tiempo para que Sakura reaccionara, entreabriendo sus labios con algo de ansiedad y temor.

Sasuke tampoco le dejó tiempo para dudar. Profundizó el beso mientras la recostaba en la cama, dejando que ella notara el rumbo que tomaba la situación. Sakura debía darse cuenta que él no iba a conformarse con unos castos besos, aunque la forma en que él se adueñaba de los labios de Sakura no tenía nada de inocencia.

**_

* * *

_–¡¡Espera!!**

El grito de la pelirroja resonó en la profundidad de la noche, provocando que Sasuke detuviera sus pasos, pero no que se volviera hacia ella.

Karin tuvo miedo de avanzar. No podía buscar las palabras exactas para dirigirse hacia el shinobi, como al mismo tiempo se desesperaba por retenerlo. La joven volvió sus ojos, inconscientemente buscando ayuda en Suigetsu. Nuevamente maldijo entre dientes al notar que él no iba a hacer nada, ni ayudarla, ni entrometerse.

–Yo... tú... – Karin aspiró una fuerte cantidad de aire –¿En dónde vas a alojarte?

Mentalmente se dijo que fue la pregunta más estúpida en la historia de la humanidad, dada las circunstancias.

–Hn.

Sasuke siguió avanzando, aunque a unos pasos más adelante se detuvo nuevamente, pero no porque quisiera, si no por la mano de Karin sosteniéndolo con firmeza, negándose a dejarlo partir.

**_

* * *

_**Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás, inconscientemente arqueando el cuerpo, sintiendo la boca de Sasuke recorriendo su cuello, las manos ágiles del shinobi deshaciéndose de las ropas que la cubrían, recorriendo al tiempo su piel, volviéndola sensible al punto de percibir el viento que ingresaba por las pequeñas grietas alrededor de la ventana cercana.

La joven inhaló una gran cantidad de aire, con la visión periférica notando que la puerta estaba abierta, que afuera el aire nocturno hacía danzar las ramas de árboles, levantando hojas caídas a su paso, ingresando incluso a esa habitación, pero su helado manto no llegando a tocarla, porque se desvanecía ante la calidez que Sasuke provocaba en ella.

Los dedos de ella se clavaron en la piel sudorosa de Sasuke, notando la rigidez en sus músculos y en el estremecimiento que lo sacudía cuando lo acariciaba sin ritmo alguno. El aire salió de su cuerpo por medio de los apretados dientes al percibir cómo la boca de Sasuke envolvió uno de sus pezones, con una mano estimulando al otro, con su mano libre siguiendo despojándola de la ropa.

Las varoniles manos se deslizaron alrededor de las piernas de la joven, probando la resistencia de la fémina, encontrando simplemente aceptación y ansias. Una mano de Sasuke se posó entre los muslos de Sakura, atraída por el calor del sexo de la kunoichi. El primer contacto en aquella zona de su cuerpo, inexplorada en la vida real, provocó que la sangre de la joven se acumulara en sus mejillas, calentando más su piel.

La otra mano de Sasuke se deslizó en la nuca envuelta de cabellos rosados, y la atrajo hacia sí, deslizando su lengua entre los suaves labios de Sakura al momento que un dedo se deslizaba en el interior de la joven.

Sakura se removió entre sus brazos, ligeramente incómoda ante sensación que le produjo la invasión en la parte baja de su cuerpo; casi al instante ella se percató que podía describir la sensación como un pálpito agridulce. Presentía que iba a dolerle, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que iba a sentirse más feliz que nunca antes en toda su existencia.

Sasuke descubrió un sobresaliente botón en el cuerpo de ella, y aparte de describirlo como sedoso, se percató que el cuerpo de Sakura se estremecía de placer al acariciarlo, a veces aprisionándolo delicadamente entre sus dedos, luego volvía sus dedos al interior de ella, notando cada vez más humedad y calor.

_Es tan estrecha._

Los labios de Sasuke trazaron un camino hasta el plano vientre de Sakura, descendiendo cada vez más, dejando una secuela de calor y placer a su paso, abruptamente sintiendo las manos de Sakura en su cabello azabache, aprisionándolo, deteniéndolo.

_–No –_ fue el ahogado gemido que Sakura pudo decir, con su rostro enrojecido.

Sasuke se reincorporó ligeramente, notando que la negativa de ella era a que deslizara sus labios sobre la palpitante cavidad, porque Sakura deslizó sus manos hasta que los gráciles brazos rodearon su espalda y lo colocaron sobre ella.

La repentina acción provocó que el sexo de Sasuke, firme y erguido, acariciara el de ella, suave y húmedo.

Ambos soltaron una gran cantidad de aire.

Sasuke deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo de ella hasta encontrar sus pechos, acariciándolos en forma circular, entreteniéndose con las sobresalientes puntas, deleitándose con dejar caer su sudor sobre la piel de ella, palpando a conciencia la rugosidad que formaban las aureolas.

Las manos de Sasuke aprisionaron un poco los pechos de Sakura al sentir las manos de ella envolviendo la virilidad de él.

Probablemente sólo en ilusiones él tenía la suficiente resistencia para permitir que Sakura acariciara cuanto gustara su miembro, o quizá a estas alturas estaba demasiado excitado como para permitírselo, que ya prácticamente sentía el orgasmo a punto de envolverlo, porque Sasuke no podía permitirse más tiempo fuera de ella.

Ella parecía estar tan excitada y ansiosa como él, porque envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke, él dejó sus pechos para apoyar sus manos en las caderas de la fémina. Y en un movimiento Sasuke estaba completamente dentro de Sakura, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Sakura ahogó un grito, sintiéndose tan llena, como nunca antes en la vida.

_–No pensé... es que la vez anterior... –_ Sakura aprisionó los dientes, expulsando una cantidad considerable de aire por medio de ellos, tratando de terminar su frase, intentando sonar lo más normal posible _–... no creí que fueses tan grande._

Sasuke sintió que sus propias barreras se derrumbaron ante la sinceridad de las palabras de Sakura. _Por unos instantes él se permitió sentir._

_–Ni yo pensé que tú fueses tan cálida._

Sakura alzó el rostro, sorprendida por sus palabras, asombrándose más al encontrar los labios de Uchiha sobre los suyos, tratando de que ella olvidase el dolor, o al menos que sus besos fuesen lo suficiente para que menguara el mismo.

La piel del shinobi se estremeció ante el contacto de las féminas manos recorriendo su tenso cuerpo, la boca de Sakura se abrió más, permitiendo que Sasuke se adueñara completamente de ella. Los dedos de él se clavaron en la piel tersa y sudorosa de la kunoichi.

Inconscientemente Sakura se percató que jamás pudo haber estado embarazada, no antes de ese día. Y también que la fantasía es nada comparada con la realidad.

**_

* * *

_**– ¿Por qué?

Karin olvidó ser sutil, no le importó sonar celosa, posesiva o agresiva. Sus dedos se mantuvieron firmes en el brazo de su líder, quien en esos instantes le parecía un ser completamente diferente.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke no apartaban la mirada de donde la pelirroja lo tenía agarrado, con la mayor fuerza que ella poseía, y la que él sabía que podía liberarse en un simple movimiento.

El joven alzó el brazo en donde portaba la mochila, y la lanzó, aparentemente a la oscuridad de algunos árboles más allá, pero la maleta quedó suspendida en el aire.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Karin descubrió que _otra réplica_ de Sasuke sostenía lo que había ido a buscar.

_Sólo entonces se dio cuenta._

Ni el que tenía agarrado, ni el que estaba entre las sombras. No eran el verdadero Sasuke.

**_

* * *

_**La piel de Sakura tembló, sintiendo los labios de Sasuke recorriéndola, desde su rostro hasta su cuello, sus manos deslizándose por los pechos de la fémina, a veces acariciando, otras ejerciendo un poco de presión, buscando endurecer más las cimas.

Cuando Sasuke comenzó a moverse sobre su cuerpo, entrando y saliendo a un ritmo lento y constante, Sakura no sintió dolor alguno, seguramente sedada por la magia que Sasuke ejercía en su piel.

Uchiha deslizó su lengua por el pulso de su cuello, percibiendo el sabor salado de su piel brillante, notando cómo se estremecía más, haciéndole notar (y descubriendo él mismo) que aquella ilusión de hace semanas atrás se quedaba bastante corta ante el mar de sensaciones placenteras que ahora experimentan.

_Sakura es suya, en cuerpo y alma._

**_

* * *

_**–Nunca lo comprenderías – refutó Sasuke, verificando que su réplica haya desaparecido con la mochila.

Karin sintió sus manos temblar, de manera irremediable.

–¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué tiene ella? ¡¡Yo soy mejor que nadie!!

Sasuke pareció analizar sus siguientes palabras. Humo quedó en donde Karin pretendía mantener al joven de cabellos negros, pero las últimas palabras que él dijo se mantuvieron en el aire, resonando en la profundidad de la noche.

_–Necesito... desintoxicarme... de... Sakura..._

**_

* * *

_**Sasuke volvió su mano hacia donde sus sexos se unían, acariciando aquel sedoso punto, a veces ejerciendo una ligera presión, conforme el cuerpo de Sakura le guiaba. No transcurrió mucho tiempo para que la joven arqueara su cuerpo, creyendo que el mismo estallaría en miles de fragmentos, sin importarle siquiera. Oleada tras oleada de placer la envolvieron, su interior más húmedo y palpitante, envolviendo la virilidad de Sasuke, aprisionándolo dentro de sí misma, como si anhelara que esto durara por toda la eternidad.

Los movimientos de Sasuke se volvieron torpes e inconscientes, incapaz de contener la liberación de su propio cuerpo. Cuatro palabras dichas por él mismo lo golpearon mentalmente, al tiempo que su esencia se derramaba por primera vez dentro de ella.

_Necesito... desintoxicarme... de... Sakura..._

Sasuke dejó caer su cuerpo cansado y satisfecho sobre el de ella, sabiendo que Sakura no se quejaría, de hecho, la joven parecía estar más cansada que él mismo.

Los ojos negros se posaron en la sonriente chica que dormitaba a su lado, tan pacífica, tan despejada, que le provocó una sonrisa irónica.

Va a tener que replantear sus estrategias.

_Continuará...

* * *

  
_

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? Me entero cuando presionas el botón de abajo.


	3. Vaticinio

**Notas iniciales:** Lamento la demora, este fict he avanzado los capítulos posteriores e incluso parte del final, aunque es costumbre mía, tener fragmentos de la historia, faltando las escenas que las unan xD

**Advertencia:** Por como Kishimoto avanza, esto va a ser como una especie de AU (Aunque todos los ficts son AU xDD ) A lo que me refiero es que existirán spoilers de cuando en cuando, pero arreglado lo de Kakashi (Kishi, te amo!) falta lo de Sasuke (Kishi, te odio xD) así que no tomen este fict como una secuencia exacta del manga.

Millones de gracias por la grandísima paciencia y más por los reviews

* * *

**Proyecto: Consecuencia**

**Capítulo 003: Vaticinio

* * *

**

Aún sin abrir los ojos, Sakura percibió su entorno diferente. Una extraña mezcla entre calor y frialdad la rodeaba. Inconscientemente ella sonrió, pensando en lo ilógico de la descripción que su mente le daba, pero no podía describirlo de otra manera: ella sabía que hacía frío y sin embargo se sentía cálida.

Pocos segundos tardó en percatarse que no estaba sola.

_El corazón le dio un vuelco._

Ella sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

No era la primera vez que ella veía a Sasuke dormir, algunas de sus primeras misiones duraron días y debieron acampar al aire libre. Kakashi-sensei se entretenía con su librito no apto para menores de edad y Naruto caía rendido con los brazos extendidos, introduciéndose en el mundo de Morfeo al instante. Sasuke se recostaba de lado y Sakura se las arreglaba para acomodarse de manera en que la última imagen de aquel día era la de él durmiendo. O al menos él fingía dormir, porque Sakura estaba ciento por ciento segura que Uchiha cerraba los ojos pero no descansaba.

Ahora era completamente distinto, Sakura no notaba tensión en su rostro, y el cuerpo de él caía pesadamente sobre la base que les servía de cama, al igual que el brazo que la rodeaba y la atraía hacia él.

Una ráfaga de aire movió el techo, amenazando con derrumbarlo en cualquier instante, el ruido de hojas levantándose, un aroma a humedad, todo le indicó a Sakura que una tormenta se acercaba. Y a ella no le importaba, por lo que la joven volvió a entregarse al mundo de Morfeo, sin poder evitar volver a sonreír en el proceso.

_Al abrir los ojos verdes, en vez de notarse un brillo, claramente se reflejó la incertidumbre. El sonido de ramas chocando, hojas cayendo, era curiosamente llamativo. Sakura, sin preocuparse por su total desnudez, colocó los pies en el frío piso y se dirigió a la puerta._

_Sasuke sintió el preciso instante en que ella se levantó, por lo que el joven se sentó, deslizando la mano por el rostro para despabilarse, no era la primera vez que su sueño se interrumpía, y no era una situación agradable. Sus ojos, oscuros como el cielo, se posaron automáticamente en la fémina que estaba a unos pasos más allá. El viento se deslizó por los cabellos de color rosa, desarreglándolos y haciéndolos caer en la parte posterior del cuello y en el inicio de su desnuda espalda._

_El joven se levantó, tardando menos en llegar hacia el punto que a ella le había tomado algunos pasos. El cielo pareció partirse en dos cuando un rayo apareció, iluminando brevemente todo a su paso, la herida del firmamento se abrió y grandes gotas comenzaron a caer, empapando todo a su paso en cuestión de segundos. _

_Sasuke notó el líquido caer en la pálida piel de Sakura. Dirigió una mano hacia ella, tratando de hacerla entrar al rústico refugio. No sea que ambos se resfríen. Ella, conociendo de técnicas médicas, como se lo demostró al curar el ardor de sus ojos, debería saberlo a la perfección._

_«Es tan molesta»_

_Las palabras apenas habían cruzado por su mente cuando su mano, literalmente, traspasó el cuerpo de ella._

_–Nunca vas a volver... ¿Verdad? –El susurro de Sakura hizo eco, mientras las gotas seguían deslizándose por su pálida piel, recorriéndola, deslizándose lentamente por las curvas de su cuerpo._

_Sasuke no podía visualizarla bien, los ojos verdes se encontraban escondidos en el flequillo rosa. Repentinamente el Uchiha sintió que el aire se negaba a ingresar a sus pulmones._

_El líquido que recorría el cuerpo de ella era espeso y rojo._

Sasuke abrió los ojos con brusquedad, el aire salió de sus pulmones con tanta fuerza que le lastimó el pecho. El ambiente olía a humedad, la tormenta golpeaba con fuerza el techo, el ruido que ocasionaba el choque del agua se adueñaba de la habitación. Afortunadamente no existía una gotera, o al menos no en donde la cama se encontraba. Aún así Sasuke no quiso pensar en el líquido que le recorría la piel ni los motivos por los cuales se encontraba en ese estado.

Al Uchiha le tomó algunos segundos recobrar la calma. Una irónica sonrisa se cruzó por su rostro.

_Una pesadilla._

Había dejado de sufrirlas hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando se levantaba empapado en sudor, tembloroso y sin aliento. No tenía a su madre para llamarla, aunque eso hubiese significado la pérdida de su orgullo. De hecho, en sus pesadillas se encontraba Mikoto, ensangrentada, debajo del cadáver de su padre.

Una _estúpida _e _insignificante _pesadilla, como las que tuvo cuando era un crío.

Y hablando de ellas... Haruno sí que lo era.

La fulminó con la mirada... pero sólo por un par de segundos, después de todo, ella ni se da por enterada de la situación.

_«Hn. Todo es tan molesto.»_

Con todo el cuidado de un experimentado shinobi, Sasuke abandonó el lecho sin que Sakura se percatara, de hecho, ella sólo atinó a aferrarse a la calidez que él había dejado, y seguir sonriendo, _esta vez, de verdad_.

Uchiha ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, inconscientemente analizando cada detalle de Haruno, la forma en que sus labios se curvaban ligeramente, dándole vida a su rostro cansado.

Ignorando el tiempo que se dedicó a observarla, Sasuke buscó sus ropas, luego de vestirse tomó la mochila, hurgando dentro de la misma hasta obtener una sábana que hacía perfecto contraste con la raída que cubría el soporte que hacía de cama.

El joven comenzó a frotar la tela contra sus brazos, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana cercana a la puerta. El viento corría de derecha hacia izquierda, desviando el aguacero fuera de la habitación, aún así, las gotas descendían de la rústica construcción, la puerta se mecía suavemente, a instantes la lluvia parecía menguar, luego volvía con menos intensidad.

Extendiendo la sábana sobre el cuerpo de Sakura, Sasuke acomodó la mochila, empujándola con el pie derecho, verificando que la misma no resulte afectada por la lluvia.

* * *

Sakura se estremeció un poco, percatándose que uno de sus pies estaba congelándose, por lo que de manera inconsciente lo metió debajo de la sábana, y se hizo un ovillo debajo de la misma.

Despertando lentamente, la joven tardó poco en descubrirse desnuda, con un extraño cosquilleo recorriéndole la piel y un leve dolor en sus partes íntimas. Las mejillas las sentía tibias, la inseguridad adueñándose de ella ante el primer pensamiento al cual se aferró como si su vida dependiera de ello.

_Estaba sola, Sasuke no se encontraba ahí._

La joven se incorporó lentamente, por el dolor físico que experimentaba, más por la existencia del mismo que por la intensidad, puesto que no era fuerte, sólo la hacía ser consciente de su existencia.

Los orbes verdes se deslizaron por el suelo de la habitación, en búsqueda de su ropa, pronto las encontró dobladas sobre una mochila que a ella no le pertenecía. El primer movimiento hacia el borde de la cama le resultó un tanto incómodo, pero Sakura notó que podía moverse.

Sus pies toparon el frío piso, provocándole estremecimientos. Sakura se deshizo de la sábana que la cubría, y estuvo a punto de levantarse, cuando tuvo esa extraña sensación que siempre la ataca cuando se siente observada.

No sintió cuando llegó, ni siquiera puede calcular desde cuando se encontraba ahí, arrimado al borde de la puerta. Sakura se sintió terriblemente tentada a cubrirse con la sábana aunque sería absurdo. Él vio y tocó, no hay nada que le sea oculto.

Sasuke esperó que ella se cubriera, pero Sakura no lo hacía. Se quedó con las ganas del comentario del por qué la timidez a estas alturas. Detrás de él, una suave llovizna seguía cayendo, aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte para justificar que él estuviese completamente empapado.

La joven automáticamente desvió su mirada de la de Sasuke al momento que él se acercaba. Ella no pudo evitar que toda la sangre se acumulara en su rostro. Sus manos gráciles y temblorosas instintivamente se dirigieron a la sábana, pero él no le dio tiempo para siquiera rozarla.

Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, por diversos motivos. También quiso ignorar la calidez que se extendió en su pecho al sentirla temblorosa entre sus brazos, tal como el día en que vino al mundo... no, Sakura estaba _muchísimo más_ _cambiada_, con curvas moldeando su cuerpo, y una expresión tan... _interesante_ cuando sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos, invitándolos a saborearlos.

_–Sasuke-kun –_ susurró la joven, sintiendo cómo se le eriza la piel ante el contacto del empapado Uchiha, unas pequeñas gotas cayeron de su cabello negro sobre el cuello que portaba unas marcas moradas, producto de la pasión de la noche anterior. _–Me estás mojando._

Él no le prestaba total atención, porque no podía despegar la vista de una especial gota deslizándose por la piel de Sakura creciendo conforme avanzaba y se unía a otras gotas, y por eso apenas percibió su voz susurrante y... ¿tímida? Tuvo que retroceder mentalmente las palabras de ella para poder contestarle.

_–No tienes idea de cuánto – _replicó Sasuke, en el mismo tono que ella.

_–¿Eh? – _El cuerpo de Sakura se tensó al sentir más pequeñas gotas de agua deslizándose por su piel. _– Espera, Sasuke-kun... yo estoy... desnuda._

Sakura soltó una cantidad de aire, por medio de los apretados dientes al ver a Sasuke arquear una ceja ante lo obvio.

_–Así estás perfecta para lo que voy a hacer contigo._

El cerebro de Sakura se olvidó de enviar la orden a su aparato respiratorio para que expulsara el aire, no percatándose de que Sasuke la sacaba del rústico sitio que les servía de refugio, sólo dándose cuenta de ello cuando sintió las suaves gotas de lluvia chocando contra su piel. Ella no se atrevió a preguntarle a dónde se dirigían, sólo recostó la cabeza en el empapado pecho del Uchiha.

El trayecto no fue largo, pronto se detuvieron, aunque más bien, Sasuke se detuvo, por lo que automáticamente ella lo hizo. Con cuidado, Sasuke la fue bajando de sus brazos.

_–Despacio–_ fue la única advertencia que Sasuke hizo. Sakura fue deslizándose lentamente, esperando encontrar el frío y húmedo pasto a sus pies, por consiguiente estuvo a punto de hundirse.

Entonces ella volvió sus ojos desde el rostro de Sasuke, hacia el piso, notando que él estaba al borde de... ¿un lago? No, era demasiado pequeño para llamarlo así. Y el agua que lo llenaba estaba caliente.

Sakura se sumergió cuidadosamente, hasta que llegó al fondo, el agua apenas traspasaba sus pechos.

Su mente comenzó a divagar entre ideas sobre el por qué existe un estanque en medio del bosque, rebosante de agua _caliente_. Las piezas cayeron con facilidad, y esto la hizo sonreír.

_–Gracias, Sasuke-kun._

_–Hn._ Yo no hice nada.

_«Y el agua está caliente por simple don de la naturaleza. » _Es lo que Sasuke parecía a punto de decir para justificar las circunstancias.

Sakura tomó entre sus manos un poco de agua y la llevó a su rostro. Sus manos bajaron por su cuello, e involuntariamente tomaron rumbo hacia sus pechos.

_–...por traerme – _dijo ella, aunque ambos supieran perfectamente que no era el único motivo.

Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia el cielo que aún se mantenía nublado, dejando caer la llovizna. Luego pareció recordar algo y con la agilidad que lo caracteriza, desapareció de los ojos de Sakura. Unas hojas cayendo le indicaron que él estaba entre las ramas de un árbol cercano.

Luego él apareció con una porción de manzanas teniendo como base una gran hoja. Las colocó en el piso, sentándose en el borde, y estuvo a punto de darle una mordida a una, cuando la acción de Sakura removiéndose dentro del agua llamó su atención.

–¿Qué sucede? – indagó el Uchiha, provocando que Sakura volviera a sonrojarse.

_–Yo... este... –_ Sakura miraba hacia todos lados, como deseando encontrar la respuesta que estaba oculta.

Sasuke pensó que ella estaba preocupada por si alguien aparece repentinamente, estuvo a punto de decirle que no debía preocuparse, cuando recordó brevemente a Sakura deslizándose delicadamente en la cama, con una leve mueca de dolor en su rostro.

Dejando la manzana junto con las otras, Sasuke se quitó los zapatos. Se sumergió con la ropa puesta, igual ya estaba mojada.

Siendo más alto que ella, Sasuke la puso frente a sí, alzándola un poco con un brazo, dejando el cuello de ella a la altura de su boca. La mano libre de él se deslizó suavemente por la rodilla de Sakura.

La joven atinó a tragar nervios, la piel le tembló y no pudo echarle la culpa al frío. Una corriente le recorrió la médula al sentir cómo la mano de Sasuke ascendía lentamente por su pierna, aún sabiendo que él lo hacía para quitarle los fluidos producto de la noche anterior, Sakura no podía evitar las sensaciones que despertaba en su cuerpo.

Sakura no percibió cuándo fue el momento en que su cuerpo se relajó, ni en qué instante los labios de Sasuke estaban recorriendo la piel de su cuello. Las manos de la kunoichi se apoyaron en las piernas del Uchiha, lo que le permitió a él usar la mano cercana para deslizarla por las curvas de su pecho.

* * *

Una vez satisfecho su apetito por comida, que fácilmente se interpreta a tres platos de ramen, la mente del rubio inmediatamente se transportó a sus dos preocupaciones principales, cada una con nombre y apellido.

Jugando con los palillos entre sus dedos, Naruto se preguntó qué estaría pasando por la mente de Uchiha Sasuke y por qué no se dignaba en regresar a Konoha, habiendo ya cumplido su objetivo de matar a Itachi.

¿Acaso la venganza no le satisfizo? ¿Qué es lo que está esperando?

Automáticamente esto lo llevaba a su siguiente preocupación: Haruno Sakura. El rubio imaginaba que su amiga estaba pasando por un inmenso estrés, imaginando los miles de «_porque» _de Sasuke para no retornar.

_Pálida, ojerosa, taciturna y silenciosa._ No eran palabras para describir a Sakura, pero eran las que lastimosamente iban a su descripción actual. Hubiese deseado con ganas acompañarla en las vacaciones que Tsunade, a regañadientes, le concedió, pero él tenía que esperar a Jiraiya y su informe sobre su misión ultra secreta y que _ahora_ sí tenía que ver con Akatsuki, pues de ello dependería su siguiente entrenamiento.

Naruto refunfuñó por lo bajo. Esperaba que el ero-senin no le viniese con una estupidez tipo _«la información obtenida saldrá en mi siguiente tomo de Icha Icha» _porque Sakura le importa demasiado.

Mirando el cielo aún nublado y el ambiente lluvioso, Naruto admitió que esa horrible sensación de angustia lo había abandonado, aunque no por ello dejaba de sentirse inquieto. Estar de brazos cruzados, sin hacer nada, definitivamente no era para él.

A lo lejos observó a algunas personas de la aldea correr en busca de refugio, vale recalcar, de manera innecesaria, porque la lluvia seguía empapándolos. Por ello fue demasiado obvio el contraste de una joven caminando bajo la lluvia, dejando que el agua se deslizara por su melena larga y oscura.

El rubio sonrió de manera automática, feliz por ver a Hinata ajena al mundo a su alrededor, disfrutando de la lluvia. Sin proponérselo, Naruto recordó a la chica temerosa e insegura de años atrás y se sintió satisfecho por el cambio.

Aunque ella siguiera manteniendo su carácter tímido y titubeara al dirigirle la palabra, Naruto se sentía feliz porque – tal como Hinata le expresó hace mucho tiempo atrás – ellos son de los que no se rinden.

La sonrisa automáticamente se borró de los labios de Naruto cuando ella cruzó su mirada con la de él, provocando que, _extrañamente para él, _ Hinata tropezara y estuviera a punto de caer sobre el piso.

Naruto sintió los músculos de su hombro relajarse al ver a Neji sosteniendo firmemente a su prima por el codo, evitándole que ella se estrellara contra el piso, al mismo tiempo que Tenten algo decía, a lo que Hinata sacudía la cabeza mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban, los labios de la joven Hyūga moviéndose lenta y temblorosamente. Naruto inconscientemente se preguntó si acaso ella tendría frío. Entonces el trío volvió sus ojos hacia el rubio aunque los claros de Hinata rápidamente desviaron la mirada hacia otro punto.

Tenten se volvió hacia Naruto y le saludó con una mano. El rubio respondió automáticamente no obstante nuevamente la extrañeza inundó su ser cuando Hinata hizo gala de su agilidad como kunoichi y, soltándose de Neji, desapareció.

Definitivamente ella era una chica bastante curiosa.

Repentinamente un pensamiento nada agradable inundó la mente de Uzumaki. _Quizá Hinata también tenga problemas, como Sakura_. Aunque analizándolo detenidamente, la angustia de Sakura se debe a Sasuke... ¿A Hinata le gustará también el imbécil de Sasuke?

Naruto aprisionó los dientes de manera inconsciente. _¿Por qué el idiota del Uchiha encanta a todas?_ Sacudiendo la cabeza, el rubio consideró absurda su idea. De hecho, analizándolo más detalladamente, Sasuke sólo intercambiaba monosílabos con Sakura (Y el muy bastardo creía que era demasiado)

Naruto no pudo evitar el sonreír irónicamente.

_Y aún así, él está empeñado en el retorno del Uchiha._

_Continuará..._

* * *

¿Críticas? ¿Comentarios? Me entero cuando presionas el botón de abajo y me dejas un review n.n


End file.
